


Car Wash

by Yonkyu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Car Impala, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonkyu/pseuds/Yonkyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean drives the impala while Sam is sleeping.  The drive to the hotel, Dean realizes his attraction towards his brother.  Dean thinks of a plan to share his new found feelings to Sam.  Does Sam already know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Wash

Sam is sleeping in the passenger seat with his head against the window like usual. Sleeping, peacefully, and innocently, no mind you. 

Here I am behind the wheel like always with the wide open road, listening to Sam’s easy breathing. It calms me down and I know I am not alone even though I feel I am alone. 

Tonight was an easy hunt where Sam and I were on a salt and burn case. We both came out of it with minor cuts and bruises. A simple shower will take care of the cuts and sleep will take care of the bruises that need to heal. 

As I continue to drive down this open highway, I feel myself drifting off to sleep. I am brought back to the road by Sam’s gentle breathes. I keep wondering what this feeling is in my gut every time I hear Sam sleep. I make sure I have an eye on him just in case he needs me for any reason. I am not sure but I have this feeling that what I am feeling is more then brotherly. Every time Sam sleeps in the car before we arrive at the motel, I just want to stroke his hair out of his face and gently down his cheek and jaw, hoping I don’t disturb him. Sometimes I want to gently kiss him on his sweet pinkish lips when he pouts. I want to kiss that pout away to make it all better. Then out of the corner of my eye I notice a sign that reads ‘Motel 10: 6 miles, vacancies available.’ “Shit.” I am glad I noticed the sign or we would have been sleeping in the car again and Sam would not be happy with me. 

“Thank god,” because I might fall asleep behind this wheel dreaming about Sammy and I. 

“Fuck,” did I just say Sammy and I. Oh god I do have the hots for him. I am in love with my little brother and my body is enjoying what Sam and I could be doing. I can’t believe I am wiggling in my pants, trying to hide this newly found erection I got going on since Sam is starting to stir in the car, soon to be awake at any moment. I notice the warmth in my cheeks and I can’t believe I am blushing about the fact that my Sammy is turning me on sexually, who would have thought. I surely did not. 

Anyway the exit is coming up and I just got a thought. Maybe Sam likes me the same way, too, and like me to afraid to make a move. But, I have to say lately Sam seems to be all touchy feely. I wonder if that could mean anything. Anyway, I think I will stop at this corner shop before heading to the motel about a mile away. I will pick up a hose, a bucket, and a car sponge, and give my favorite girl a bath. And, maybe if I get Sam to shower first and in bed first, Sam will surely wake up and come look for me if he can’t find me. Then, my plan will work and Sam will get the point that I love him and want to take it to being more than just brothers. The idea of seducing my brother seems cocky, cheesy, and kinky all at the same time. 

“Shit,” stop thinking and get to work. 

I pull up into the parking lot of the corner shop and they are soon due to close up shop. I’m glad I got there just in time to purchase the many items I need for tonight. The soap I got for the car is sensitive with a fresh pine scent. Hopefully, Sam will like it and it won’t be too girlish for him or my self. Cause for one, Dean Winchester is not a girl. 

Once I finish paying for the necessary items, I throw them into the back trying not to wake up Sam. I get comfortable in the drivers side and make the last mile to the motel. During this mile ride I feel my self get hard again just thinking about laying Sammy down on the hood of the impala, press our lips against one another, and place soft kisses along his cheek, jaw, chest, nipples, and work my way down to his thick pulsating cock, which I will gently lick and suck it into my nice warm hungry mouth. “Gah!” Stop thinking about it, Dean, or you will shoot your load before any game play happens. 

I quickly press my hand to my crotch to relive the pressure of my cock against my zipper of my jeans. I think I need to go get us a room so I can set everything up. I put my baby into park and gently get out of the car hoping Sam is still sleeping. 

“Dean, are we there yet?” he asks in a low sleepy voice. 

“Yes, Sam, we are here. Do you want to take a shower first and then go to bed? You look so exhausted,” I say, trying not to make it sound hurtful. It’s just part of my plan on hoping that Sam would go take a shower first. 

“What room number are we? Sam asks shyly. 

“Room 24, it’s around back. So, I am going to drive us over there now,” I say, trying to keep part of my excitement out of my voice. I am beginning to wonder if Sam can see through me. 

I drive us around back to our room and while driving there, I noticed the faucet where I can attach the hose to wash my baby, and leer Sam into finding me, when he can’t find me. 

I park the Impala in front of our room and I push on Sam’s shoulder to get him to wake up. 

“Sammy, we’re here, ready?” 

“Yeah, Dean. I am coming.” 

We both get out of the car and I hand Sam the keys to the room. “Take these, I will grab our bags and come in. You go take a shower.” I hand the keys over to Sam and I can feel the heat coming from Sam’s palm and fingers as we exchange the room keys. 

“Sure, Dean.” 

I walk quickly back to the door because I don’t want to waste any time that could be spend with Sammy and kissing those beautiful pink lips. I open the back seat door and grab all the items in order to wash my baby and be nice and clean. I place the hose onto the faucet which is right between rooms 24 and 26. I grab the soap and bucket so I can place some of the soap in the bucket. Once there is some soap in it, I open the car sponge from its package and place it into the bucket as well. Then, I go and turn on the faucet and place the end of the hose into the bucket to fill. Once that is done, I go back to the car and grab the duffle bags and go into our room. I hope Sam does not mind the one bed I got. Well, I guess he does not since he is already in bed. Sleeping. Damn Sammy, just wake up in about half and hour, please. 

I place the duffle bags by the window near the table. In order to get this plan underway, it is my turn for a shower. Let’s just hope there is some hot water because I don’t think the water coming from the hose will be warm, but very cold. 

I start walking slowly to the bathroom while undressing, hoping Sammy will take a quick peek. What I find interesting is Sam’s clothes all over the room. I wonder why Sam would do that. 

After my shower, I sneak out of the room quietly, not to disturb Sam but hoping he would come looking for me. I walk over to the faucet and turn the hose on again, this time aiming the hose towards the Impala. I make sure there is enough water on the Impala before I turn the faucet off. 

I drop the hose and put my hand into the bucket to grab the sponge. Then, I place it on my baby and scrub in a circular motion so the dirt and grime comes off. 

I continue washing the Impala from the behind to the front. I place the sponge into the bucket to get more soap to apply to the car. Then, I gently place in onto the hood of the car near the windshield. I work on my circular motion technique. Then, I feel this warm hand on my lower back and I freeze. Not knowing if I should turn around or not, hoping in my gut and heart that it’s Sam’s hand and not some random jerk’s. I slowly turn my head to look over my left shoulder and there, standing behind me with their hand on my lower back is Sam, who is naked as well. Damn, that one was not part of my plan but is very nice indeed. 

“Dean, what are y…” he says with a slow shy voice and with need and love in his eyes. And before Sam could finish his question I gently push our lips together into a gentle and easy kiss. Sam quickly turns me around to face him and he places his hand behind my neck, deepening the kiss. I moan low in my throat. 

“Sam, Sam…” I can’t say any more, I am utterly amazed that Sam did come and find me and wanted the same thing if he was naked under those nice warm sheets. 

“I know Dean and its ok; I was hoping you would figure it out.” 

“Really, Sam? Because I want to. I want us to be like this.” 

“Yes, Dean. I want it too.” Sam leans in and plants a needy and hungry kiss on to my lips. I slowly part my lips to let Sam’s tongue explore. 

I am amazed that I am sucking face with my little brother Sam. Who would of thought, after all these years, that we both wanted our relationship to be more than brotherly? Still in my hand is the car sponge. I gently squeeze it onto Sam’s lower back and ass cheeks. Sam shivers in my hands as we continued to devour and explore each others mouths. Sam then takes his hands from behind my neck and caresses my chest. He stops at my nipple and starts pinching and twisting with his pointer and thumb. Then, Sam starts kissing my jaw line, to my collar bone, and then latches onto my right nipple sucking on it and flicking it with his tongue. 

“Sam…Sam.” I begin to say and moan deep in my throat. 

“Dean, I know, but please let me do this. I want to do this for us.” With love, trust, and wanting in his green-hazel eyes. 

“I want this for us, too, but I never…” I have a low voice and blushing rising on my cheeks. 

“Dean, its ok. Neither have I.” He leans in and kisses me passionately. 

I notice Sam’s hand moving down and he reaches for my hand with the sponge gripped tightly. Sam manages to loosen it from my grip and lowers his body to place the sponge back into the bucket to soak up more of the soapy water. He brings his left hand up and caresses my abdominal and gently dips his thumb into my belly button. He takes his right hand out of the bucket with the sponge and caresses my thighs and lower stomach muscles so the water runs into my belly button. 

Quickly after that, Sam places his sweet lips on the head of my cock and kisses me. Then, he slowly sticks out his tongue and licks at the pre-come that is leaking from my hard thick cock. He slowly lowers his warm lips and mouth around my cock and sucks quickly in and slowly out by pulling away slowly to tease me. 

“SSSsaaammmmmmm…more please. I need more.” 

Sam just smiles at the words and knows that I am enjoying myself because he can feel more pre-come oozing out of my cock. Sam continues to suck me all the way to the base and back up to the head, licking up the nerve ending side of my cock while using the sponge to clean my thighs and butt cheeks. Sam adds in a blow to the head of my cock and gently and slowly sucks in while running his middle finger down my ass cheeks to find a promising pink hole. Sam teasingly makes circles with his finger and hears me moaning and writhing underneath him up against the Impala. He gently pushes the finger in and finds my prostate rather quickly. 

“Oh god, Sam…that is good.” 

While working his finger in and out of my ass, he quickly shares with me, “It feels so right and hot, Dean…I love you.” 

Sam works on my aching cock and continues pushing in and out of my ass with his finger. Then, I am coming, coming in his hot mouth. I wait for Sam to drink up the last drops of come and I place my hands on his cheeks, pull him up, and kiss him in a needy hunger. I can taste Sammy and my self on his tongue and, man, I can live with that taste and smell for the rest of my life. 

“Dean, lets go to bed. But first lets get all cleaned up.” Sam has an evil smirk on his face and I know what he is thinking because I want to return the favor to Sam. 

“Let’s go, Sammy.” And I have the biggest grin on my face and love bursting through my eyes and on my cheeks because I never thought I would be loved by anyone. Yet, I am being loved by the only one person that knows me, my little brother. And, that does not bother me at all.


End file.
